


追星颜狗的胜利

by xiayunxi17



Category: wonhui - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayunxi17/pseuds/xiayunxi17
Summary: 成人文学
Kudos: 2





	追星颜狗的胜利

**Author's Note:**

> 成人文学

“圆圆呐。”文俊辉推开练习室的们，其他三人相视一看，很识相的带上门，出去了。

文俊辉的脸被外面去火辣辣的太阳晒的通红，手里的提着的奶茶却丝毫没被晒到，全圆佑并不喜欢甜的东西，但是喜欢甜甜的猫猫。全圆佑靠在镜子前，大强度的练习是他的身子有些吃不消，他拍拍旁边的地板，示意文俊辉坐过去。  
松松垮垮的衣服在文俊辉弯下腰时，把胸前的一片春光全部都暴露在全圆佑眼前。全圆佑狂咳，偷偷红了耳朵。用骨节分明的手把文俊辉的领口往里拉了拉，“以后别穿那么大的衣服了。”“嗯？为什么，难不成大夏天裹成粽子吗？奇奇怪怪的。”

夏日躲在树上乘凉的蝉，还没来得及唱完一首歌的第一个音，全圆佑一个转身，把文俊辉压在了身下。室内的温度不断升高，浓郁的奶茶香味在空气中弥漫开来。全圆佑低头看了眼又有些不羁的衣领，不禁皱了皱眉头。“俊尼如果再穿这么宽松的衣服，我的身体可能就不受大脑控制了。”  
文俊辉感受到了来自全圆佑尖锐的目光，胡乱的扯了扯衣领，然后慌慌张张地推开了压在自己身上的全圆佑。  
［我靠，这太艹了，他要再这么盯着我看下去，我的身体也要不受大脑控制了。］  
文俊辉对全圆佑笑了一下（我的笑其实不是笑）“圆圆喝奶茶吗？我大老远跑去买的。”

全圆佑也不说话，就这么盯着文俊辉看，直到对方被盯的头皮发麻，才开口“俊尼喝过奶茶了吗？”  
［真令门飞摸不着头脑，问你喝不喝奶茶，跟我喝不喝奶茶有毛关系，又不是我喝了奶茶你就能尝到奶茶是什么味。瞧瞧我这脑子跟rapper待久了，想东西都绕来绕去的。］  
“我喝过了，怎么了？”“哦，那我就可以不用喝了。”  
［？？？wc？？？还真是我喝了你就能尝到什么味了？？］  
还不等文俊辉的内心戏演完，又被全圆佑压在了身下，伏在文俊辉耳边“俊尼想跟我买可乐吗？”  
［买可乐？？买可乐还跟我汇报。不是！等等！买可乐？！wc？是那个买可乐吗？？？是我门飞想多了，还是你王五说多了？？］  
“嗯？什么？”文俊辉用充满疑问（屁）看透一切的颜色望着全圆佑，bling bling的大眼睛像极了一只做完坏事的还一脸无辜的小猫

“我说，俊尼要跟我做/爱吗？”  
全某人显然已经看出了小猫在想什么，看破不说破，我们还是好朋友（我又再说屁话）  
[wc？？全圆佑宁是什么锰南，做/爱能不能说的委婉一点？这也太艹了。]  
“圆圆这不合适吧，毕竟我们还是粉丝和爱豆的关系。”虽然自己肖想对方身体已经蛮久了，但是还是要先拒绝一下，男孩子要懂得矜持。  
“俊尼要是想像那些顶胯视频弹幕上叫，我也不介意。”全圆佑说的脸不红心不跳的。  
[exm？？？麻烦把装在我家的监控关一下谢谢，还有全圆佑请你远离粉丝生活。]  
文俊辉对上了全圆佑的眼睛，突然就成了红种人，直接向全圆佑的怀里钻，松软的头发在全圆佑的胸膛里蹭的凌乱。谁知道这一蹭就蹭出了火花，在全圆佑怀里的不就是只实体化的小猫吗？

火花的诞生意味着将成为之后更大火灾的导火线。

文俊辉的头埋在恋人的肩窝，全圆佑的嘴唇掠过带有柠檬清香的发梢。薄唇轻轻地摩擦着脖子，触碰到了敏感点，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身。文俊辉忍不住轻哼了一声，愣了半秒后结结巴巴的问全圆佑“你……你干什么呢！”“俊尼男朋友累了，想找俊尼充电。”“我我我告你艹粉了啊！”“那我们就借这个机会公开咯。”  
文俊辉:⭐，我输了，全圆佑你🐮🍺！

活了二十几年，文俊辉的性/经验就是一张毫无瑕疵的白纸，虽然也看过那么几次片/子，但是真枪实弹的绝对是第一次。  
全圆佑环着文俊辉腰的手转移到了文俊辉的裤裆，本来还是耷拉这的性/器受到刺激后马上起了反应。脱去裤子，全圆佑抓起文俊辉的阴/茎开始套弄起来“俊尼以前有偷偷玩过吗？”文俊辉本来就害羞的不行，突然被问这么羞耻的问题，人更加通红了。  
全圆佑把文俊辉转向大镜子，赤裸着身子的文俊辉躺在全圆佑怀里，看到镜子里自己的模样羞耻心瞬间爆发，染着哭腔，红了眼“圆圆，不……不要这样。”声音软绵绵的，不知是戳到了全圆佑哪点，下身的兄弟顶着文俊辉圆润的臀/部。胸前那两颗粉嫩的乳/头，已经在六月炎热的空气中许久，全圆佑低头轻轻含住，舌头开始调戏那两颗娇柔的小豆。文俊辉忍不住哼/叫起来“www，圆圆帮我，圆圆……”全圆佑也涨的不行，眼前的小猫愈来愈磨人，自己快控制不住了。  
晶莹的液体从小/穴里流出，全圆佑的缓缓深入，未开发的后/穴格外紧，“唔，圆圆我后面好难受。”“俊尼再忍忍，很快就好。”文俊辉强忍着疼痛与眼泪，后/穴有一种说不出的难受。慢慢的，小/穴吞下了三根手指，全圆佑抽出水光粼粼的手指。“你为什么会在练习室放安/全/套这种东西？！”“因为见到俊尼第一眼就想和俊尼做。”“俊尼要帮我戴上吗？”全圆佑一脸坏笑的看着文俊辉。“呀！你你你走开。”说完就背对着全圆佑。看着镜子里自己脖子上的紫红，有点不爽，为什么只有我身上红一块紫一块的。  
文俊辉突然回过身，捧着全圆佑的脸吻了下去，对于小猫的主动有点惊喜，送上嘴的猫不吸岂不是亏大了？文俊辉的吻技很生疏，下唇传来的疼痛感和口腔中稍许的血腥味，让全圆佑吃惊，小猫正在撕咬自己嘴唇。“怎么的也得在你身上留点痕迹吧，万一跟我做完就翻脸不认人，那我以后怎么办？你说对吧，小.圆.哥.哥。”  
“小圆哥哥”这四个字彻底让全圆佑失控，文俊辉你在玩火！粗暴的向后/穴进攻，文俊辉被吓到了，后/穴传来的疼痛让他的哭腔更加明显“www，疼！嗯……嗯轻一点……”身后的人不只是真没听见还是假装的，并没有理会。“啊……啊，全圆佑！你能疼我了！”  
疼痛过后是陌生又灭顶的快/感，没有一丝赘肉的肚皮感觉快被顶/穿“唔，太深了……嗯嗯……要被圆圆顶/穿了……啊…啊……”被艹的精神恍惚，多羞耻的话都讲的出来。高/潮快到的时候全圆佑却停止了抽/插，文俊辉不满的嘟起小嘴，表露出极为的不满。  
“啊啊啊……啊啊”一阵阵强烈的震动让文俊辉猝不及防，抬头看到全圆佑手里的遥控器，瞬间直到他在自己后面塞了什么。欲来不来的高/潮让文俊辉感觉有千万只蚂蚁在身上爬一样，想用手去撸自己过硬的性/器，却被全圆佑一把拉住。跳/蛋的震动调到最大档，小/穴的快感，性/器颤颤巍巍的暴露在空气中“唔……嗯嗯，圆圆……圆圆好过分……啊啊……前面难受……唔……圆圆。”“我，想听俊尼喊我老公，好吗？”“唔……不要，那样好羞耻。”全圆佑奖励般的搓揉这文俊辉的乳/头，文俊辉配合着震动扭动着腰“嗯啊……老公。”“再大声点，我没听清。”“www老公……俊尼想要……嗯……想要老公的肉/棒。”  
全圆佑感觉血气冲向下腹，阳/具翘的老高，扯出在小猫体内的震动玩具，将自己粗大的肉/棒插入体内。文俊辉突然觉得穴内的充实和温暖，缓缓地抽/插挑拨的文俊辉心痒难耐，娇滴滴凑在对全圆佑耳边说“老公可以再快一点……”文俊辉又在玩火。  
全圆佑加快速度做着活塞运动，文俊辉的身子迎合着强烈的抽/插，小/穴分泌出越来越多的淫/水，因为摩擦发出噗呲噗呲的响声，两人脸上染上了玫瑰红。  
“嗯啊啊……啊啊老公好厉害，嗯……啊……再快一点……老公好棒……啊啊……俊尼要高/潮了……”  
全圆佑加大力度，每一顶都顶到敏感点，紧致的小/穴让全圆佑好不舒服，随着身体的一阵颤动两人一起射了出来。滚烫的精/液伴随着淫/水留在文俊辉体内，弄的小猫的下体一塌糊涂。

高/潮后的身体每隔0.8秒便会有一阵痉挛，到处是敏感点，经不起任何挑拨。

“想要圆圆的啵啵。”性/爱后的小猫格外的乖巧。  
全圆佑温柔的在文俊辉的额头吻下“俊呐，我要永远和你在一起。”


End file.
